Enterprise computing networks are networks built by enterprises (e.g., businesses, universities, etc.) that enable users to share computing resources. Users within the enterprise premises (e.g., buildings, offices, production sites, etc.) locally access the network via endpoints/terminals (e.g., computers, mobile devices, etc.) that are connected to the network through a network attachment device within the premises. Often, an enterprise computing network is configured to interconnect multiple premises so that users at different locations can share computing resources.
Many enterprise computing networks are now configured to allow users to remotely access the network. During remote network access, the users access the network through endpoints that are located at remote sites outside the enterprise premises. Remote sites may include, for example, a user's home or a public location that has Internet connectivity.